Thanos
Thanos is the arch-rival of the Silver Surfer. He loves only Lady Chaos but their love could never be. Thanos has immense powers including a touch of disintergration. History Thanos had a slightly tragic childhood on his home, the moon Titan of Jupiter. His family went to the park. There he and his brother discovered fantastic powers that they each possessed. While his brother could making almost anything happen, Thanos destroyed everything that he touched. After being banished from Titan when his powers killed the leader, he met a beautiful woman named Lady Chaos. The two fell in love. Since Lady Chaos was amazingly powerful, Thanos’s touch wouldn’t destroy her. The two lived together causing mayhem throughout the universe, until Eternity intervened. He learned of their destructive nature and turned Lady Chaos into a statue. Thanos became furious, and constantly tried to find a way to return Chaos to her living form. http://images.wikia.com/marvelanimated/images/c/c3/Ship.jpgThanos's ship. Battle the Silver Surfer Thanos, crazed to discover the secrets of returning Chaos to him, teams up with Ego the Living Planet. Ego tells him of the great knowledge of the planet eater Galactus. Intent on finding Galactus’s secrets, Thanos invades Surfer’s mind to find Galactus’s secrets. In the process of searching Surfer’s mind, Thanos restores Surfer’s memories. However, Thanos succeeds in finding out that Chaos will return if the universe is in total chaos. Surfer later joins up with Mentor and Drax in their search for the Universal Library. Mentor desires nothing but to stop his brother, Thanos, from taking over the universe and to bring him back to Titan, without the evil that possessed him. The Universal Library is destroyed before Mentor can learn of how to stop his crazed brother. The Surfer finds a series of planets that have been devastated by Thanos, and Surfer rushes to warn the next planet in Thanos' target. It is a planet of Dreamers, and Surfer must awaken one of their heroes, Beta Ray Bill, to help defeat Thanos once and for all. They succeed in defeating Thanos, not by violence, but by sending a dream to him that makes him think that Lady Chaos is back. http://images.wikia.com/marvelanimated/images/0/0b/Hug.jpgThanos and his True Love.Thanos threatens to destroy Ego if he doesn’t kill Surfer. Ego sets a trap for Surfer by making him think that he is Zen-La. Surfer later defeats Ego and leaves the fake Zen-La. Since Ego is not seen again on the show it is presumed that Thanos killed him. End of Eternity In the finale of the show, Thanos finds a way to destroy the universe. Surfer battles him and dies with Thanos winning. This was the finale of the show, ending on a cliffhanger. The company’s bankruptcy halted the show before it could get a proper end. Other episodes were planned but weren’t produced. In part two, Thanos gloats to the statue of Lady Chaos. "Outside, where once a universe went its clockwork way, now is only nothing! Nothing at all!" he says staring at the view screen that depicts the gray nothing that is the cosmos. "Open your eyes -- and gaze upon my ultimate gift -- the supreme proof of my worthiness to you. Not even your vaunted power, your wild forays and crushed stars, could have accomplished so great a deed... All creation -- reduced to its primal state of utter chaos, before even the Big Bang!" Cold Shoulder http://images.wikia.com/marvelanimated/images/5/56/Surferdead.jpgThanos "kills" the Silver Surfer.Thanos extends his immense hand to Lady Chaos. In it is the universe ball, writhing and twisting as if it were alive. Zooming in, one can see silver flares exploding on the surface. Zooming in closer, we see it is the Silver Surfer. Oblivious to the ranting of Thanos, the Surfer tries to stay a-right his board in the maelstrom of the primal pre-Big Bang universe. Thanos is still waiting for the stone Lady Chaos to compliment, comment, reply, anything-He alternately chastises, "You are so silent! Where are the thanks I deserve? Where is my reward?! Always so cold! It can be only that you are envious of my power! My greatness!" and pleads, "Oh, my lady forgive me. I do not mean to judge you so harshly. But now -- now that I have achieved my life's goal and still do not have your approval - what is left for me to do?" For a moment, it seems like Lady Chaos's eyes glint; but it is only a reflection off of the universe-ball. As Thanos receives the coldest shoulder, the Silver Surfer attempts to dodge the various pulsing, untamed energies flying around him. He valiantly tries to stay on his board while musing why he has survived when everything else has not. "Wrenched as I was by Galactus, out of my own place in time and space, I have not been fully affected by Thanos' foul crime," he concludes. "Yet how does that avail me? How can even the Silver Surfer turn this deepest of failures to success?" As he muses, a wave of energy buffets him, and he is knocked from his board. As we zoom out, it becomes clear that the wave of energy is the result of Thanos angrily shaking the universe-ball. He is flummoxed by the lack of adoration from Lady Chaos. Thanos drops the ball to the ground and skulks away, insisting that he will celebrate his coup without her. "I need no one, not even you!" he vents. "I will have my own universe, ringing with the sounds and sights of eternal discord!" Thanos's Quest for Acceptance Back in the shrunken universe, the Surfer muses how all things are one in this primal place are one-a harmonious chaos-save for he and his board. He summons his vessel back to him with a "to me, my board," and he sees in a light in the distance that he identifies as a barrier out. He heads toward the light, swearing that he will right his failure. Thanos has set up court elsewhere in the garden on his ship. Gnarled, skeletal trees surround him. Without Lady Chaos's accolades, he decides he will create a cheering throng, but not any throng. Thanos transforms the trees into the shape of Alars, his father, and Mentor, his brother. Other trees are turned into other members of the Titan System Science Council. The replicas, fully cognizant, ask Thanos why they are here. The purple Titan explains they exist to celebrate his deeds. "Celebrate them? Your deeds have always been crimes, Thanos!" Mentor retorts. Put off, Thanos sends Mentor flying backward with a purple blast emanating from his hand. http://images.wikia.com/marvelanimated/images/3/3a/Nothingness.jpgThanos show Chaos the Universe, no more.Alars rushes to Mentor's aid, infuriating Thanos. "Yes, father dear, worry about the scholar -- and leave the "monster" you created to yet another sweet victory!" he taunts. "Still you disdain me, just as in my youth? Very well -- for now I know what to do!" Thanos blasts the replicas, disintegrating them one at a time. Elsewhere, the Surfer has reached the edge of the universe. He is assaulted by a cacophony of sounds, all the sounds of the cosmos; but he is unflappable. "No! I cannot -- I will not - be stopped! All creation is at stake!" he announces and breaks through the opaque light and enters the ship. He emerges with a show of silver fireworks. Final Moments Surfer's triumph is short lived. He sees the gray nothingness where once the universe was and smashes the view screen in anger. He swears there will be reckoning and smashes the screen. He recollects himself, if only because he needs all of his wits to fight Thanos. That is when he sees his old friend Mentor fleeing. Surfer greets Mentor, but before Mentor can speak he is disintegrated by Thanos. Thanos greets Surfer with false courteous, and then barrages him with a chain lightning of purple blasts. Surfer fruitlessly asks Thanos to reconsider his actions and restore the universe. Of course, he has to do this while dodging a myriad of energy blasts coming from his opponent's palms. Thanos explains that the regression of the universe was deliberate, a means to the end of acquiring his heart's desire. "If I made any mistake at all, it was in expecting to share my success with a love who has abandoned me!" Thanos says. "But perhaps you will remedy that. Can the Silver Surfer not appreciate my accomplishment -- just a little?" he asks pathetically. Surfer lets off a blast of his own and says, "All I appreciate, Thanos, is your enmity!" "Ah, once again am I met with ingratitude!" Thanos retorts. He reminds the Surfer that it was he who restored his memories, and without him he would still be a lackey for Galactus. Thanos stops fighting and inundates Surfer with images of Norrin Radd, Zen-La and Shalla Bal. "Oh, Silver Surfer, can you imagine what it is like - to always be so misunderstood?" the Titan asks. The images of Surfer's life change and become moments in Thanos's life-his childhood, his father's rejection, the ravaging of his planet by the Skrull, his shameful departure from Saturnan, and then his first meeting with Lady Chaos. Thanos was observing two nebulas crashing together. It was pure destruction, undiluted chaos. In the midst of it was a wild, cosmic woman-hair flying, arms gesticulating, laughing maniacally. Thanos fell in love. http://images.wikia.com/marvelanimated/images/a/a4/Lady_Chaos.jpgThe Love of Thanos has Returned.Lady Chaos rejected him, so they fought. The battle spanned galaxies, even Saturnan became collateral damage. "A mere side effect," Thanos explains. "Nothing, of course, compared to what I have since achieved." The Silver Surfer is aghast. "Ever have I sought the ways of peace. But how can I continue that way now? You seek to excuse yourself? For you, Thanos, there is no excuse... But justice there must be!" he says. Surfer fires a barrage of shots, but soon he is winded. Even his silver veneer is fading. Without a cosmos to power him, his power cosmic is faltering. Thanos taunts and promises him a quick ending. But in this moment, the Surfer remembers the words of his old master that ultimate evil could not stand in front of ultimate good. With the last of his energy, Surfer summons images of goodness. This gives Thanos pause. "The power of Zen-La! Once, the Master there fought me when I sought to destroy the purity of that accursed world -- now you fight me!" The Surfer's plan is working and Thanos weakens, but Lady Chaos breaks from her stone prison. "I am free!" she announces. Both combatants are stunned by the arrival of Lady Chaos. Thanos pleads to his love, but she retorts that he is a vain, foolish creature. Growing larger, she grabs Thanos and crushes him in her palm until he is nothing but purple dust. Powers and Abilities Powers By far the strongest and most powerful Titanian Eternal, Thanos is a superhuman mutant whose massive, heavy-bodied body was born with the capacity to synthesize cosmic energy for certain personal uses. Thanos has increased his powers through bionic amplification, mystical enhancement, and as a result of being resurrected by Death itself. http://images.wikia.com/marveldatabase/images/6/6d/Thanos_%28Earth-616%29.pngAdded by Aztek the lostSuperhuman Intelligence: Possibly Thanos' most dangerous ability is his mind. Thanos' intellect is dedicated to enhancing his own powers and to the annihilation of all life. Thanos is a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science and has created technology far exceeding contemporary Earth science. His intellect surpasses Earth's greatest minds, Reed Richards and Doctor Doom. Superhuman Strength: Thanos possesses vast superhuman strength the full limits of which aren't known. Death has increased his strength beyond their original limits to levels rivaling or surpassing those of the physically strongest Eternals. Thanos is one of the strongest beings in the Universe and is capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons without any effort. Thanos' strength is so vast he has destroyed entire planets with the simple force of his blows. He has proven capable of fighting both Thor and the Thing simultaneously for an extended period. His strength reserves are so vast that with only a handful of blows, he has been able to beat the likes of the Silver Surfer to the brink of death. Thanos can augment his strength with his cosmic energy when needed. Superhuman Speed: Despite his massive muscular bulk, Thanos is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Limitless Stamina: Thanos' musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he has limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Superhuman Durability: Before his "death", Thanos possessed an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury, even compared to other Eternals. After his resurrection, Death increased his ability to resist injury to a much greater degree and he is nigh invulnerable. He has withstood at point blank range planet destroying attacks without any harm. He has withstood blows and attacks from beings as powerful as the Silver Surfer, and even Thor unharmed. He possesses such an incredible resistance to injury, he has been shown to survive point blank blasts from universal level entities such as Odin and Galactus. Immortality: Thanos, like all Eternals, is immortal in the sense that he is immune to all known diseases and infections and is immune to the effects of aging. Thanos is banned by Death itself from entering its realm, rendering him truly immortal. No matter the severity of any injury, Thanos was unable to die and completely recovered. *''Regenerative/Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Despite his extraordinary durability, it is possible to injure Thanos. Like all Eternals, however, Thanos is capable of regenerating damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being. His healing powers aren't as developed as those of some Eternals. Some Eternals are capable of regenerating any destroyed tissue. Given the circumstances of his latest death, Thanos is unable to regenerate missing organs. Superhuman Agility: Despite his great size, Thanos' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His agility is roughly equal to that of the average Eternal. Superhuman Reflexes: Thanos' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like his agility, his reflexes are about average for an Eternal. Energy Manipulation/Control: Thanos has displayed great versatility in the use of his energy projection abilities. He has demonstrated the ability to project pure energy as a concussive force, gamma radiation bursts, infrared heat-beams from his eyes, and disruptor beams, as well as form vastly strong shields, barriers, force-fields. The exact extent of Thanos' energy projection abilities are unknown, but a single eye-blast has been capable of rendering the Thing unconscious and knocking down the likes of Thor. His blasts are so strong and powerful he has been able to easily destroy planets and release In-Betweener from his prison created by Master Order and Lord Chaos. It has been speculated that the nature of Thanos' cosmic energy reserve may be quasi-mystical in nature. Telepathy: Thanos possesses vast psionic abilities. His mind is invulnerable to most forms of psychic attack. So far Thanos has demonstrated the ability to project blasts of psionic energy, as well as being able to shut down another being's mind and can communicate telepathically with most if not all beings. Matter Manipulation & Control: Thanos has demonstrated the ability to manipulate matter on the atomic level similar to other Earthborn Eternals. On one occasion, he turned the Skrull, Skragg into stone. Teleportation: Thanos can teleport himself across unknown distances under his own power in the same manner that most Earthborn Eternals can. It is likely that Thanos, like most Earthborn Eternals find the process unpleasant and instead, prefers to use teleportation technology. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Thanos is one of the Organization's Inner Circle members, having been the big boss behind the movie Chitauri and Loki's schemes in the Avengers movie. Maleficent was well aware that Thanos is a wild card in the Marvel Universe. For one thing, he has a tendency to walk back and forth between the side of good and the side of evil. For another, he has a well-documented history of scamming beings much more powerful than himself, including Mephisto, and gaining incredible power. So, Maleficent was very careful to try and get herself not scammed by Thanos when recruiting him to the Organization, and was able to drain him of 1/3 of his powers much like she did with other god-like villains in her alliance so that Thanos would not be able to betray her outright. Unfortunately, that did not mean he wouldn't betray her in secret. Right now, he's currently thinking of a way to overthrow the Org from within, if not planning to play the other members against one another for his own benefit. In fact, Loki and most of the Harbingers from Marvel, and even the Chitauri armada, despite all their cunning and power, are right now in the palm of his hand. He is a very powerful piece indeed; but perhaps powerful enough to justify leaving off the board... Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Inner Circle Category:Characters